Leena Reyes
|type = |gender = |base of operations = Sleepy Hollow, New York|status = |1st appearance = The Kindred|final appearance = Mama|actor = Sakina Jaffrey}}Leena Reyes is a recurring character from [[Sleepy Hollow/Season 2|Season 2 of Sleepy Hollow]]''. ''She is the sheriff of the Westchester County Police Department in Sleepy Hollow, replacing Frank Irving. Biography Years prior to the series' events, Leena was a sheriff on the police force, and (as revealed in "Root of All Evil") knew Abbie and Jenny Mills and their mother, Lori Roberts, due to responding to calls she would receive from the young girls. Also, Leena's testimony led to Lori being admitted to Tarrytown Psychiatric Hospital. Leena later transferred to the Border Patrol. Leena reclaimed the sheriff's position in her first appearance in the episode, "The Kindred," replacing Frank Irving, who was institutionalized after Season 1. Once she assumed the position, Leena scolded Abbie for being late on roll call, and then later stated that "We are going to bring sanity back to this town," showing that she meant business. Leena turned heel when she arrested Jenny in police archives for smuggling firearms, and later placed her in jail. After the arrest, the evil Leena snarled at Abbie and Ichabod Crane, expressing her indifference to Jenny and Ichabod being a consultant, wanting Ichabod out of police work. Leena's villainous turn was cemented at Frank Irving's interrogation, when she felt that keeping him institutionalized would be best. In the episode "Root of All Evil", it is revealed that Leena knows Abbie and Jenny Mills' birth mom Lori Roberts when they were children cause she tried to kidnapped them. It was Leena's testimony that led to Abbie and Jenny's mother being institutionalized at Tarrytown Psychiatric Hospital. In the "Root of All Evil", Leena Reyes gives Abbie a Tarrytown file containing the truth about her mother. When Leena got the chance to speak with Jenny, she told Jenny that it would be best if she got herself together because she'd hate to see her end up like her mother. Afterward, Leena arrived during a robbery, where she shot a culprit dead to defend Abbie. When seeing Ichabod around headquarters again, she wasn't pleased with his presence. She admitted to looking up Ichabod and finding no files on his existence and that until he back himself up with provable documents, can return to the department. Trying to provide funding for the department, Leena went out hunting with the state official, unaware of a possessed Jenny trying to murder her. Leena redeemed herself in "Deliverance", when she acted on the tip given by Abbie to raid the warehouse belonging to the Hellfire Club. Very impressed by Ichabod's work, she stated for him to keep in touch. Another time, the police department started getting calls about suicides in Tarrytown Psychiatric Hospital, in fact, the deaths were caused by the ghost of Gina Lambert. Leena gave the case to Abbie, and allowed her full control. She admitted to trusting Abbie's instincts. Appearances * "The Kindred" * "Root of All Evil" * "Deliverance" * "Mama" Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sleepy Hollow characters Category:TV characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Recurring characters